Jenkins Sisters
The relationship between sisters Sydney and Maxine Jenkins. They are both the main characters of the novel series, Sweet L.A. Life. Overview Sydney and Maxine Jenkins are the two main characters of Sweet L.A. Life. They have doing things as a pair despite having different personalities. Whereas 16-year-old Sydney was a studious and sensible high school student, 13-year-old Maxine was headstrong and impulsive. Their relationship constantly goes through ups and downs, but at the end of the day they are by each other's side to support and protect. When the first Sweet L.A. Life book episode hit bookstores, it became a hit with teens and tweens. Girls can relate to having a sister, dealing with teen issues, and other stuff. Five books later, Sweet L.A. Life sisters, Sydney and Maxine Jenkins became popular figures in the preteen market. The Sweet L.A. Life name and likenesses extended, not only to movies and videos, but to clothes, shoes, purses, hats, books, albums, fragrances and makeup, magazines, video and board games, dolls, posters, calendars, and even telephones and CD players—with a market share made up mostly of the tween demographic. Mattel produced various sets of Sweet L.A. Life fashion dolls from , along with separate outfits and accessory packs. Maxine was labeled the "It" girl and Sydney was labeled the "Girl Next Door". Middle School Years Megan is described as the pretty and popular twin, while Jenny is described as the shy and smart twin. In the series debut novel, Twin Diaries, Megan feels the need to pull away from her twin sister, Jenny, with whom she still shares a room, and develop her own identity. When Jenny showed up at school in the same outfit as Megan, Megan told Jenny to grow up. The twins eventually forget about fighting to be different. Megan was the more outgoing twin and fun-loving and Jenny often felt inferior to her. Jenny was the opinionated headstrong girl who consistently voices her opinions. She was also known for being responsible and mature, yet uptight, much to Megan's annoyance. Erin was the boy-crazy girl who was trying to break out of her twinness with Jenny. Megan dates Billy Gellar throughout the series, and shares her first kiss with him. She competes with popular Dori Wallace and loves to outsmart her. Sweet L.A. Life In Sweet L.A. Life, J are students at Leawood High. They both vied for the heartthrob, Jack Wheeler. They were also sworn enemies with popular Queen Bee, Sage McConnell, who blamed them for getting her friend expelled for vandalism (which she was responsible for). Sage always made fun of the twins, especially their fashion choices and competed with them over boys and contests. Megan ended up starting a relationship with Jack, but he had a crush on Jenny over her scheming and being spoiled. After Megan breaks up with Jack, she started a relationship with basketball player Nick Huntington, whom Jenny and Jack started a conflict with. Jack's conflict with Nick was because of his attitude, Jenny's conflict was because she felt like she wanted to protect Megan from him. But she ended her conflict with Nick because she realizes that Megan can take care of herself and that Nick wasn't a bad person, in fact, he had cancer. Jack was still a jerk towards Megan and Nick, which made Jenny realizes that Jack wasn't the guy she thought he'd be. During this arc, Megan and Jenny made plans to see their favorite girl group, Slumber Party Girls for their concert in Leawood, but the twins were hospitalized for tonsillitis. In the third arc, Jack Wheeler leave Leawood and Jenny begins tutoring football jock, Cody Parker, who had a crush on her. Megan had a crush on Cody. But Jenny found herself in a love triangle again when new bad-boy, Paul Porter wooed Jenny before Cody had a chance with her. To make things worse, Megan had a crush on Paul and was unaware that her crush was flirting with her sister. When Jenny and Paul start a relationship, Jenny feared of hurting Megan. When she revealed the truth, Megan gets upset with her sister and refuses to talk to her. On top of all that, the twins' father, Nathan revealed that he doesn't approve of Paul. Despite what her father thought, Jenny began a relationship with him and Megan told her twin that she's happy for her and Paul and she'll deal with her and Paul dating. In School Wars, Megan and Jenny found themselves in the middle of the Leawood-Bardell war. Megan had started dating Matt Edwards, a star quarterback at Bardell High. During their relationship, Matt cheated on Megan with her enemy, Sage. In Double Trouble: The Final Year In The Final Year, Jenny ends her engagement to Paul and he moves away. Megan tries to help her sister get on with her life by focusing on their senior year. Megan tried to hide her secret kiss with her sister's ex. Double Trouble: Life in L.A. Megan and Jenny Healy move to Los Angeles to pursue different careers and deal with having a new sibling in their lives. Megan attends acting school to become an actress, while Jenny attends community college and majors in fashion design and merchandising. They meet Summer Jones and Jake Ryan. Double Trouble: All Grown Up Megan and Jenny Healy are in their 30's and are working in Los Angeles. Megan is an actress who has appeared in numerous shows and Jenny is a beauty writer for Poise Magazine on the west coast. The sisters built their own families in the series. Jenny has three children with lawyer husband, Troy Marino, while Megan has one daughter with ex-fiancé, Steven Robinson. Notes *They were both the main characters of the Sweet L.A. Life series. *Sydney is eleven months older than Maxine. *In the Sweet L.A. Life series, Sydney is described as the smart, senisble, while Maxine is described as the pretty, popular twin. *They cut her hair after the Leawood Thunderstorm. *They were both captain and co-captain of the cheering squad, C-Squad. *Jenny didn't like Megan being a cheerleader, but later joined her. *Their best friends are Lisa Wu, Ashley Wagner, Stacie Cooper, and Chelsea Owens and their other friends are Marvin Dilton and Laurie Evans. *Author Maryam Wells based the sisters on Eastenders characters, Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell. *Both lost their virginities to their first love, Paul for Jenny and Matt for Megan. *They both enjoy shopping, going to the movies, listening to pop and R&B music (ie., Counting Crows), cheerleading and Tae Bo with her sister. *They have been friends with Twin Diaries characters Lisa Wu and Ashley Wagner since kindergarten, as it was mentioned in TD. *Both moved to L.A. to pursue different careers, but lived with each other in a college apartment, near Jenny's college. *Marvin Dilton had a crush on both of them, though neither twin was interested. *They have both dated Jack Wheeler. *They both attended Leawood Middle School in the Twin Diaries series. *It was revealed in Twin Diaries, that Jenny got her period before Megan. *Megan and Jenny both love wearing denim jackets during their middle school days. *They both had plots dealing with pregnancy, though Maxine's was just a scare. *Sydney was the first person to find out that Matt Edwards was cheating on Maxine with Sage McConnell. *Jenny disliked Megan's ex-boyfriend Nick Huntington, but ended her conflict with him. *Both changed their styles when they started high school- Jenny, who wore casual, sporty clothes, started wearing sweet and flirty clothes and Megan, who wore casual, girly clothing, started wearing promiscuous and revealing clothing. *They had a falling-out in Secrets Revealed, but patched things up in Sexual Harassment. *Megan kissed Jenny when she told her that she kissed a girl. *Both dealt with body image issues though Jenny's was more serious and became an eating disorder while Megan was able to stop on her own. Both have also participated in bulimic acts, but Megan quit long before Jenny did. *Both had a rivalry with mean girls: Dori Wallace, Sage McConnell, and Courtney Townsend. *They had a love/hate relationship which remains the secondary focus of the series. *Megan is right-handed, while Jenny is left-handed. *Megan was the first to know about Jenny's sexual harassment. *Both dated new guys in their senior year. *Each twin kissed the other's boyfriend. **Jenny kissed Megan's ex-boyfriend, Jack Wheeler in **Megan kissed Jenny's boyfriend, Paul Porter in The Big Shake Up. ***Megan's kiss with Jack occurred before Jenny dated him while her kiss with Paul while she was still dating him. *Megan lost her virginity to Matt before Jenny with Paul. *Both were in a love triangle with Jack Wheeler and Paul Porter, though Megan dated Jack and Jenny dated Paul. *Their first lines were said to each other in Double Trouble book series and TV series. Jenny: ("Megan, Have you seen my new yellow blouse?") Megan: ("No. I haven't seen it!"). *Jenny has kissed two guys that Megan has dated, while Megan kissed Jenny's ex-fiancé. *Megan was the first one to find out that Jenny was pregnant with Paul Porter's baby. *The twins both share the same line, "I think I'm pregnant." to each other. **Jenny said this line to Megan, in Teen Mom. **Megan said this line to Jenny in The Big Shake-Up. *Jenny was the first person to find out that Matt Edwards was cheating on Megn with her enemy, Sage McConnell. *Both girls dated an athletes - Megan dated Nick Huntington, Matt Edwards, and then Dean Cameron (Two were basketball players, the other was a football player) and Jenny dated Jack Wheeler and Ethan Ford (Both were basketball players). *They both lost their virginities to Paul Porter and Matt Edwards. *Both are fans of The Vampire Diaries. *Megan was the first person to know what Jenny had sexy vampire sex dreams about Jake Ryan. *They both had children during the All Grown Up series. Jenny had two daughters and a son, while Megan had one daughter. *Their birthday is in the summertime, June 17. *They were both self conscious about their bodies. Megan was self conscious about her breast size and Jenny was self conscious about her weight. *The sisters have children with All Grown Up love interests. Jenny has three children, while Megan has one daughter. *They pursued different career paths after moving to L.A. **Megan attended acting school for a acting career, while Jenny attended CULA for a career in psychology. *They both had their daughters born in the All Grown Up series. **Jenny gave birth to her daughter Phoebe Katherine Marino in the second arc of the series via c-section due to preeclampsia. **Megan gave birth to her daughter Kaylee Jennifer Robinson in the third arc of the series, two months after Phoebe's birth. The birth took place at a wedding. ***Megan was the only twin to NOT have a c-section. *Their memorable lines from Twin Diaries were said to each other. Megan: (You know, Jen. Middle School is a lot different than I thought it would be.) Jenny: (Yeah, too much homework.) *Actresses Keaton and Kylie Tyndall were considered for the roles of the Healy twins, however they retired from acting to attend college. *Actresses Amanda and Caitlin Fein were also considered for the roles. But, Maryam Wells picked German actresses, Sarah and Laura Bellini. *They both attended Los Angeles College before transferring to the colleges of their choices. Megan transferred to the Los Angeles Academy of Dramatic Arts and Jenny attended Fashion Institute of Los Angeles and majored in Merchandise Marketing. *They both have their own upscale retail store. See Also *Jill and Jacqueline Hennessy - Twins with the same occupations as the Healy Twins. Quotes *Jenny: "Megan, Have you seen my new yellow blouse?" - (Jenny's first line) Megan: "No. I haven't seen it!". (Megan's first line) *'Jenny': (Jenny revealing she feels insecure compared to her sister to Paul Porter) "Okay, Here's the difference between me and Megan. When we were in middle school, she has always been the pretty and popular one when I'm good at being the smart and sensible." *'Megan': (Talking to Jenny about her not ready to date Jack Wheeler) "Not ready to date? That's like, not being ready to breathe. Are you sure you're not adopted?" *'Laurie': Hey, guys. What are you doing? *'Jenny': Hey. We're just looking for some jobs. *'Laurie': Laughs Seriously, what are you doing? *'Jenny': "You not only kissed my ex-fiancée, but you didn't fucking tell me!" *'Megan': "I said I'm sorry. Why can't you accept my apology?" *'Jenny': "Because this is unforgivable. And I'll never forgive you for what you did." *'Megan': "What does that mean?" *'Jenny': "It means I'm never speaking to you ever again. From this moment on... you're dead to me, bitch!" *'Megan': robbers They were probably looking for drugs. *'Jenny': We have Midols and Allegra. How many druggies in California have menstruation cramps and bad allergies?